


Whichever Way You Turn

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [32]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds of Tim going unrecognized aren't really that great when there's a life-sized cardboard cutout of him standing by the donation bin for the food drive. Little cartoon speech bubble promoting the food drive being run by Wayne Enterprises, and really, this is all Bruce's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichever Way You Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkly-key asked for Tim getting caught in a bank heist as a civilian and being recognized by the robbers. 
> 
> So, yes. :D?

The odds of Tim going unrecognized aren't really that great when there's a life-sized cardboard cutout of him standing by the donation bin for the food drive. Little cartoon speech bubble promoting the food drive being run by Wayne Enterprises, and really, this is all Bruce's fault.

Tim may or may not be scowling, judging from the faces of his fellow hostages. 

Most of them are staring everywhere but at him, quietly comforting friends or family members and keeping their heads down to avoid notice. One or two look like this is old hat to them, which. 

It _is_ Gotham.

And then there are the ones who are looking at Tim, eyes skating towards the cardboard cutout. Signs posted at each bank teller window. Back to Tim.

The thing that's getting to him most about this, not getting caught in a bank heist while making an appearance to draw public notice of the food drive. Not Dick and Steph and the others laughing themselves sick when news reached them about his predicament. Not Jason taunting Tim over the comms before Dick took over, no.

It's that the picture used for the cardboard cutout and various signs and posters across the city of Tim isn't even a good one of him.

And yes, okay, priorities, but really.

“Hey, Tim,” Dick's voice in his hear, light and cheerful. “Bet you wish Bruce hadn't been off-planet for picture day, huh?”

Tim leans his head back, catches a glimpse of a blurry figure peeking in through the skylights overhead. With the high, arching ceilings and frosted glass it's impossible to see Dick's face clearly, but he can hear the grin in his voice just fine.

“I know you can't talk,” Dick goes on, ducking back when one of the robbers passes by the cluster of hostages Tim's surrounded by, “but come on, this is a little funny, right?”

The only reason Tim has his earpiece in is because this is Gotham, and public figures like Tim plus charity event – even something small as an appearance at a bank branch – usually doesn't go as smoothly as hoped for.

In any other city that would probably mean some kind of embarrassing social gaffe, or potential scandal created by the tabloids. In Gotham it means getting caught up in a bank heist.

Only in Gotham, indeed.

Tim can only imagine the way social media is blowing up at this, and how much of that is down to Dick and Jason and the others because they're all horrible human beings.

Tim closes his eyes, practices one of the breathing exercises he's learned over the years.

He can hear Dick's voice, quiet murmur in his ear as he coordinates with the others, and that helps some.

The robbers aren't the brightest, little group of them clustered in a corner while a handful keep an eye on the hostages, but they're armed and inexperienced and that's never a good combination.

Best to lay low and go along with their demands for now, do what he can to keep things calm here.

“Holy crap,” someone says loudly. “Isn't that you?”

Tim opens his eyes to see one of the robbers looking between Tim and the cardboard cutout, mouth hanging open.

He has this look on his face Tim's more familiar seeing aimed at Brucie, which.

“Uh.”

“My wife,” the guy says, something fishy about it - especially when his buddy snorts and mutters something alarmingly like _Joey your mancrush is showing_ \- is a huge fan!”

Tim stares at the guy, knit cap pulled down low so his eyes are nearly hidden. Muttonchops and a lot of plaid showing under the jacket he's wearing that's too warm for the weather.

Leans back a little when the guy digs through his jacket pockets and pulls out a battered looking notebook, thrusting it at Tim, hopeful look on his face.

“Um?”

The guy's friend sighs heavily, like they're not part of a group of horribly unorganized bank robbers and Tim isn't one of the poor schmucks being held hostage with them while their leaders negotiate with the police.

“Sorry about Joey,” the guy says with an apologetic shrug, “He's a moron.”

Tim watches as Joey's buddy goes over to one of the nearby desks and grabs a pen, walking back over to them to hand it to Tim.

Sighs again, like why him, and says, like he's used to talking for Joey, “Idiot here wants your autograph if it's not too much trouble.”

There's a beat of silence over the comms, and then, “Oh my God,” Jason splutters while Dick tries to muffle his own laughter, and Steph and the others don't even bother. “Oh my _God_.”

Worst rescue party ever, Tim thinks, managing a weak smile as he takes the proffered notebook and pen. 

Absolute worst.


End file.
